24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tarin Faroush
:"You think I don't know you, Omar? I watched over you day and night, remember? Watched over you while you betrayed your own wife with a western whore. You care for ''nothing but yourself."'' ::— Tarin Faroush, "Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am" Tarin Faroush was President Omar Hassan's head of security during Day 8. However, he was secretly working against him with a splinter cell in the IRK to take him out of power, led by Hassan's own brother and later Samir Mehran. Faroush dated Kayla Hassan, and exploited this relationship to solidify his cover. Faroush eventually martyred himself, an action instrumental in the successful assassination of Hassan shortly after. Day 8 Tarin was one of the security agents that escorted President Omar Hassan out of the United Nations building. As they were heading to the car, Hassan asked for his wife and daughter, and Tarin replied they were also being evacuated. When Hassan refused to leave without them, his brother Farhad insisted and told Tarin to protect him. Tarin was in the front seat of the car when it was damaged by the explosion of the bomb planted by Davros, but he survived. After this, he escorted Hassan to CTU New York. When Hassan was taken to a special room, Tarin stood by the door protecting him. After 9:00pm, Tarin brought President Hassan an update on the arrests on Kamistan. When Hassan noticed that one of the conspirators was the cousin of Jamot, one of his delegates, he ordered Tarin to have him apprehended. Tarin resisted, noting that this might be a bad political move for Hassan. However, the president insisted forcefully, and Tarin was forced to comply. Tarin found Jamot in the United Nations lobby speaking with Louis Dalton. He interrupted them and took Jamot aside, and informed him that Hassan had ordered him taken to their embassy. Jamot was offended by this, but calmly obeyed Tarin. After apprehending Jamot, Tarin made a concerned phone call to Kayla Hassan about her father's behavior. Around 10:45pm, Tarin was arrested by Nabeel under suspicion of him having contact with Farhad. Around 11:30pm, Kayla went to talk to her father about having Tarin released and told him that she and Tarin were in love. Omar didn't care and thought of it as Tarin trying to get to him by using his daughter. When Kayla visited him, Tarin told her that he was going to escape because he had men that were loyal to him. He then did escape and hid at the Teodore Hotel. After some time, he met with Kayla in his room. After making love, he suggested they go and fill out documents requesting asylum to protect him from President Hassan. Around 2:50am, Marcos Al-Zacar revealed to Jack Bauer that Tarin was really working against President Hassan and was involved the conspiracy plot. After a brief shower, Tarin caught Kayla on the phone with her mother Dalia, who was warning her about Tarin. Kayla lied to Tarin, saying it was nothing important before going to get dressed in the bathroom. Tarin became worried, and later saw NYPD officers arrive at the hotel. Tarin broke the bathroom door down and took Kayla out at gunpoint, shooting three officers and escaping in a cab sent by terrorist leader Samir Mehran. After arriving at the terrorist's hideout, Samir confronted Tarin about his apparent emotional conflict, but Tarin reaffirmed his commitment to the rebel forces. However, just before Kayla was due to be killed by Samir, Tarin took her out of the building and stole car keys off a guard who he knocked out. Tarin led Kayla to a car and told her to call CTU, then was apparently shot dead by Samir. Kayla drove away. However, at 3:58, it became apparent through an image captured on a CTU surveillance drone that Tarin was still alive. The entire escape was a ploy to bring Kayla to CTU in the car, which was rigged to kill her and set off an EMP. As they rode to their next destination, Samir told Tarin that he had done the right thing, but Tarin did not respond and looked away. escape by the East River.]] They arrived at a waterfront by the East River and learned that CTU's systems were down. Tarin seemed remorseful about Kayla, but an unmarked SUV soon arrived. Samir ordered his men to fire and pin the vehicle down, but the small CTU tactical team led by Jack Bauer got out. With Samir's snipers and Ali distracting the team, Samir and Tarin loaded the rods onto a Zodiac raft and entered the city via the river. By 5:00, they had safely reached Manhattan. After safely reaching Manhattan, Tarin and Samir were able to evade law enforcement with the help of CTU mole Dana Walsh. Ali was originally going to be the terrorist to take the bomb to its location and die for the cause, but because he had been killed by Renee Walker, Samir assigned Tarin to take his place. Tarin drove the nuclear device to the location where it would be detonated, and awaited instructions. Samir called to inform him that President Allison Taylor had not agreed to hand over President Omar Hassan, so Tarin would have to detonate the device and die. Tarin was visibly nervous as he armed the device. After learning that President Hassan willingly surrendered himself to Samir, Tarin was ordered to shut off the bomb. He coordinated later with Adrion Bishop to exchange the keys to the bomb van for Hassan at 93rd Street. While driving Hassan to Samir, Tarin voiced his displeasure to Hassan about his character and how his actions served only to promote himself and not for the benefit of his own people in Kamistan. In his final moments, Dana Walsh called him and warned him that CTU was pursuing him. Tarin diverted from his original escape plan to hand Hassan over to his associates before committing suicide at the parking garage by driving his SUV off the roof of the structure where Hassan was transferred. Jack found his phone in the SUV, and it was used as evidence to reveal Dana as a co-conspirator in Hassan's kidnapping. Memorable quotes *'Omar Hassan:' I wanted us to have peace. *'Tarin Faroush:' You wanted the cover of Time magazine! You think I don't know you, Omar? I watched over you day and night, remember? Watched over you while you betrayed your own wife with a western whore. You care for nothing but yourself. *'Omar Hassan:' Yes I've made mistakes. But believing in peace was not one of them. *'Tarin Faroush:' Think whatever you like. You won't be around to find out. Background information and notes * Outnumbering his superior, Faroush appeared in 11 episodes; see his notable recurring antagonist distinctions. * On three separate occasions, Tarin was prepared to die while sitting in the front seat of a vehicle: first in Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm during the bombing of President Hassan's motorcade, and then twice in Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am (once when he was in the van with the dirty bomb, and later in the car he drove off the roof of a parking structure; on the final occasion he actually died). Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Federal agents Category:Moles Category:Kamistan splinter cell Category:Deceased characters